


Mother's Day

by jenna_thorn



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_thorn/pseuds/jenna_thorn





	Mother's Day

The sniper position is called God. Comms officer is Mother.

The Losers don’t use those codes, but once in a while Jensen hears himself pant out “God”, usually prefacing “more” or “harder”, and when Cougar smiles, he remembers them. Not that he’s a woman, either. Though mothers are the toughest soldiers he knows; Jolene facing down the pushy doctor over the circumcision was epic. He grinned down, later that same day, at Cougar’s uncut dick, the skin slipping over the head and his own porno-typical one, sliding together in his hand and laughed. Then, worried that Cougar’d think he was laughing at him, he started to say something but lost the words into Cougar’s mouth in a kiss, slow, leisurely, like the slide of Jensen’s own hand.


End file.
